Dargonball ROE Dark Saiyan Saga
by DarkSaiyan228
Summary: Time has past after DBGT and a new evil rises Will Vegeta be able to save the earth or are we all doomed Unless Goku comes back to life
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonball ROE **

It has been many years after the end of Son Goku, who left us to become the warrior of the Dragonballs. Vegeta was now the greatest warrior ever however he had not surpassed Goku and was still looking for a way to become a Super Saiyan 4 without Bulma's help and now our story starts 100 years after the end of Dragonball GT.

**Background**

This is just some information that may help you understand Dragonball ROE

I have chosen to ignore the GT ending and said that anyone with Saiyan Blood still lives however Goku has become the Warrior of the Dragonballs but the Dragonball have gone and Majin Buu still lives.

Also Nobleman is so random guy I made up to star in the finals.  
So this is Dragon ROE (Resection of Evil)

**Dark Saiyan Saga**

**Part 1 **

**The Start of a New Road **

Since it had been 100 years on that day Son Goku left the earth it was time for the great Son Goku Tournament where the greatest fighters would battle it out to gain the rank Son Goku. Vegeta, who now keep this rank for over 90 years, was going to be in the finals.

The knock-outs, where very hard many people had failed and many had the skill to pass. There was a last entry who called himself Shadow and he was to fight the winner of block A. Soon block A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H all had a winner then it was time for Vorse (winner of block A) to face Shadow when the bell rang Vorse ran towards Shadow when he just stop Shadow did nothing and then Vorse flew out of the ring all went silence then the office said "Shadow is now the winner of Block A and will be going to the finals"  
Vegeta saw what really happened to Vorse and when Trunks and Goten turned to ask him what happen he said " As Vorse went to Shadow, Shadow used some sort of ki attack which was so fast only Goku could have done it and I know that is not Goku"

The Finals came a few days later the opening of the finals was going to be great. All the Finals stand in a line where an official held a box with the numbers 1-8 on balls. Shadow was going to be the first to pick and he got number 5. Goten went next with number 1 and Trunks got number 4, Nobleman got number 6, Pan then got number 8, Gohan got number 7, Uub got number 2, 18 got number 3 and then the Finals was open

Vegeta was then asked to give speak which he the walked off into the green room to watch the finals.

The Finals then got underway with Goten and Uub fighting first.

Goten quickly turn into a super saiyan as Uub power up then a great battle took place there was so sign of giving up. Goten was using Goku's warp technique to gain the upper hand however Uub powered up and became Majin Uub. Then the battle became so fast that no human could see it then it was over Goten had fallen out of the ring no-one knew what happened. However a few people they saw everything Goten had power up to Super Saiyan 2 and Uub attack Goten after this and then used III Flash which threw him out of the ring.

Uub was going though and then the next fight as about to start 18 Vs. Trunks however Trunks was no-where to be found then Vegeta got a phone call from Trunks Telling him soothing had happened at Caps Crop and he needed to check it out so then 18 was the victor by forfeit. Then it was Shadow vs. Nobleman Shadow Slowly walked into the ring however he stop when he saw Vegeta and said "I'm going to and there the saiyan race will have a new king." Vegeta became speechless why did this guy talk about the saiyan race and why was it going to have a new ruler. Then Vegeta walked off and said "Shadow was already won" and Vegeta was right when the fight started Nobleman was thrown out of the ring by a wind attack. Vegeta knew Shadow was not going to wasted anyway energy on these noobs. Shadow then slowly walked out of the ring knowing full well the final was going to be him and Vegeta. The last fight of this round was Gohan and Pan however Gohan gave the match to Pan he wanted her to have the title knowing full well how she wanted to have something to do with her granddad.

So the Semi-Finals was underhand Uub vs. 18 and Shadow vs. Pan

Uub and 18 came to the ring. Uub was showing sign of weakness however 18 was a full power and when the bell rang she unleashed this power onto Uub completely destroying him into the ground then he gave up and left.

They then asked for Shadow and Pan and step into the ring. Gohan told Pan something before she went "Pan this man is a cold-blooded person he careful and only use your saiyan power if you need too." Pan then nodded and went into the ring. When the bell went Shadow somehow became a Super Saiyan, Pan knew that she would need to use her Saiyan Power and she too became a Super Saiyan, everyone was shocked pan had learned to become a Super Saiyan. Gohan then said "It was only a few days ago I saw her training so she could learn this rank he wants this so bad so that she was something to do with Goku and then when she saw the picture she was using to training she started to cry and then became a Super Saiyan and I know she can go higher then this just watch."

Back in the ring Pan had become a Super Saiyan and Shadow just looked at her then use Vegeta's Final Flash which Pan easily move out of the way and used her new atomic wave. This attack unleashed her rage into rings of powerful ki attacks which Shadow was hit by. When the smoked cleared Shadow was unharmed by the ways but then turned Super Saiyan 2. Pan was worried as she turned Super Saiyan 2 but then fainted and as the guy count to 10 there was no sign of her getting up this match was done and Shadow had won.

The Finals was here and it was between 18 and Shadow who had show to be a Saiyan of great power. 18 was worried she was created after Cell and he was killed by a Super Saiyan 2 if Shadow turned Super Saiyan 2 she would be doomed however she still entered the ring in hopes that Shadow wouldn't become a Super Saiyan.

The Bell went and the fight started and Shadow didn't go Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2 but Super Saiyan 3. 18 was now in trouble if she couldn't stand up to a Super Saiyan 2 how would she fair against a Super Saiyan 3 she then gave up and the Shadow won he would now have to fight Vegeta. As night fall they decide to have the night at sunrise to allow Shadow to rest however Vegeta knew that Shadow was still at full power even going to Super Saiyan 3, Shadow seem to be like Goku but Darker, was this the new Goku or was it someone else Goku's new rival and could be become a Super Saiyan 4 or even higher, Vegeta then chose to Train until Daybreak.

The Day came the Final of the Son Goku Tournament.

Vegeta vs. Shadow

Shadow step into the ring and so did Vegeta when Shadow Spoke to Vegeta "I take it you don't know me? How about the name Dark Saiyan?"

Vegeta face grew in shock "No you cannot be he die MY FARTHER KILLED ME!"

"So he though but I'm here in the flesh talking to you and about to destroy you BROTHER!"

Then the Bell Rang and Vegeta Turn Super Saiyan 2 however Dark Saiyan became a Super Saiyan 4

Vegeta Then grew into Fear "My Brother a Super Saiyan 4" This Fear Caused Vegeta to turn into a Super Saiyan 3

Dark Saiyan Laughed "Your new found Saiyan Sage is match for my power." And Dark Saiyan was right he destroyed Vegeta with no attack which he called Dark Kamemaha.

Vegeta land out the ring.

"There you go with a new version of Son Goku Most well Know attack Shadow Wins"

"My name is not Shadow it is the Dark Saiyan."


	2. Part 2

**Dragonball ROE **

**Dark Saiyan Saga**

**Part 2**

**The Endless Battle**

Last time on ROE.

Dark Saiyan took the rank Son Goku from Vegeta, who turns out to be brothers and now Dark Saiyan wants the title King of all Saiyans

Now back to our story

Trunks was not in the battlefield where Goku and Cell had battled there he sat down and started to think to himself

"Who is this Dark Saiyan and what does he want with dad"

Then Trunks Sensed a huge energy coming from the sky right above him

"Well look here"

Trunks looked up to see Dark Saiyan

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"What you don't know" Dark Saiyan then laughed "I want the title King of all Saiyans and the only way of doing it is killing for farther"

"Why, why do you want to be king of a race that is destroyed?"

"The Saiyan race is not gone; you can turn Super Saiyan right?"

"Yes."

"Then you are a Saiyan."

"But what makes you think I will listen to scum like you!" Dark Saiyan rage grew.

"SCUM, YOU DARE CALL ME SCUM" Dark Saiyan rage grew more by one word, then to make it worst Dark Saiyan turned Super Saiyan without even trying, Trunks knew that he had made Dark Saiyan angry and that now a fight would break out. Dark Saiyan land onto the ground with his rage still growing, Trunks knew he had to fight so he too became a Super Saiyan and the fight started

Trunks flew towards Dark Saiyan who teleported behind Trunks and kicked him in the back of the head which sent Trunks flying to a group of rocks and Trunks then became stuck in the rocks when he looked there where these ki chains on him stopping him from moving

"Your farther used this move on Goku when he was a Majin"

Trunks could not move and things where about to get worst Dark Saiyan was powering up his Dark Kamemaha attack, the same move used to send Vegeta flying out of the ring, but this attack was more powerful and more deadly and it was aimed right at Trunks

"10 Time Dark KAMEMAHAAAAAAA"

Trunks was shocked how did Dark Saiyan do 10 times in Super Saiyan when Goku could only do it in Super Saiyan 4, however Trunks had a more deadly matter to think about he was going to be attack by a 10 times Dark Kamemaha Attack and he could move this seemed like the end for Trunks when.

The rocks broke and the ki chains where free.

"What just happened?"

"Well it looks like daddy saved his son"

Vegeta then appeared from the smoke behind the rocks.

"Dark you fight is with me leave my son out of it"

"Well Vegeta if you want to die so badly I will take you to your grave NOW!" As Dark Saiyan Said this he became Super Saiyan 2 again without trying.

"How..how?"

"Now, now brother it will end today." Then all of a sudden Dark Saiyan flies to Vegeta at super fast speed, Vegeta was unable to defend himself and he was sent flying much more than he did at the tournament.

"What going on, he is much stronger?"

"What the matter Vegeta dead already?" Then Dark Saiyan walked slowly towards him with the look in his eye of a killer ready to destroying Vegeta rather than killing him.

"So this is what you do kill people for a rank?" When Dark Saiyan looked up it was Gotenks who had come to save Vegeta.

"I will Save my farther and take you down."

"You can try children but I want you to know I may more powerful than your little fusion" Then Gotenks went Super Saiyan 3 it did however take him sometime but after he did Dark Saiyan laughed at him and he too became a Super Saiyan 3 with much ease. Then the fight between these two started Gotenks started with his Super Ghost attack but Dark Saiyan teleported behind him and got him in a head lock, Gotenks was unable to breath and was getting more and more weaker and more and more close to death when Vegeta was able to stand.

"Leave them alone!"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" In his blind rage Dark Saiyan became Super Saiyan 4 which then killed Gotenks and Vegeta rage then grew by seeing his son killed

"ARRRRRR." Vegeta then became a Super Saiyan 3

"You killed my son!"

"Yes Vegeta so I did and what are you to do I'm still a higher than you"

"You maybe more powerful than me but there one person who can stop and knowing him he be here soon so until then I will stop you"

"You stop me and who is this other person you speak of I'm sure he too is no match for me well Vegeta let's stop this talk and FIGHT." As Dark Saiyan said this is teleport and Vegeta then went to attack behind him thinking that Dark Saiyan will use his old teleporting trick but he was wrong Dark Saiyan came from above and attack him full force into the ground. Vegeta was unable to get up and Dark Saiyan stood over him ready to attack. Dark Saiyan was building up his attack.

"Now Vegeta I though you said you could stop me until this warrior appeared."

"I did. I know I have and now you are about to die." Dark Saiyan laughed and his version on Death Beam got stronger and then he was about to unleash this power attack to end Vegeta.

"This is the end Vegeta. Now I'm king of all saiyans."


End file.
